Heaven and Earth
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: Will Tenchi tell Ryoko how he fells? Will Ayeka find someone else? This love will never die... *LAST CHAPTER UPLOADED*
1. Ch1

Heaven and Earth  
  
1 By: Ryoko Hakubi  
  
*I don't own anything except the made up character. If I did own Tenchi Muyo! I would have a lot of money and everything. I also don't own Justin Timberlake from NSYNC.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
'It's just an ordinary day' thought Tenchi as he swept the steps to the shrine. 'I wonder what the girls are doing, wait it's obvious. Sasami is cooking, Washu another experiment, Mihoshi watching TV, Ryo-oki eating carrots, and Ayeka and Ryoko are fighting over me again.' He sighed as he continued to sweep the steps.  
  
-----At the Masaki House----  
  
"That's the end to Space Police Policemen!" blared the TV.  
  
"Aw…"Mihoshi got up and walked outside. Tenchi walks in for lunch and counts backward, "5,4,3,2,1"  
  
"TENCHIII!!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled when she heard him come in, "You're home!"  
  
"Hi, where is everyone?" said Tenchi, while smiling at her.  
  
'Why is he smiling at me like that?' she thought but quickly replied to the question, "I dunno…"  
  
"Are they in the house?"  
  
"No, I don't think---" but she was cut short her eyes wide in surprise. Tenchi had lightly kissed her; he gave her so much passion in that one kiss. He released and had an even bigger smile than before.  
  
"Well I'm going go change…my Ryoko." Tenchi smiled wider as he went up the stairs he thought, 'Hope she liked it.'  
  
She just stood there in shock. He had done what she ever wanted him to do, he kissed her and called her, his…his Ryoko.  
  
'I didn't even kiss back' she thought, 'Why didn't I kiss back?'  
  
'So, little surprised' Washu used her link with Ryoko.  
  
'GET OUTTA MY HEAD MOM!' she screamed back in her head.  
  
'Sorry, sorry' Ryoko quickly blocked her head so she couldn't read her mind anymore.  
  
'Why did Tenchi do that, has he chosen…me? What about all the other girls? Did he just have a quick fling and really loves Ayeka?'  
  
All new and old questions were running threw her head.  
  
----Washu's Lab----  
  
'So, he has chosen, MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP!'  
  
She just heard Sasami's voice  
  
"LUNCH!"  
  
----Lunch----  
  
Tenchi sat down at his normal seat, with Ayeka by him. Ryoko just sat down on the other side of him, Ayeka looking at me with daggers in her eyes. Ryoko just smiled.  
  
"Good afternoon princess."  
  
'DEMON!' Ayeka thought to herself, "Good afternoon De-…Ryoko."  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko, 'She's so beautiful' he thought.  
  
"Do you need help Sasami?" Asked Ryoko, seeing Sasami come out of the kitchen her hands full.  
  
"No. I think I got it. Thanks." Sasami replied sweetly.  
  
They all sat down for a quiet lunch. And Ayeka wondered to herself, 'What's she trying to pull?'  
  
----After Lunch----  
  
"Ryoko, can I talk to you in my lab?" asked Washu.  
  
"Okay…but don't pull any funny stuff!" Ryoko said pointing a finger.  
  
----In the Lab----  
  
"Ryoko I have enrolled you in High School, don't argue!"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ryoko cried.  
  
"It's Tenchi's school, I… got you both the same classes together." She said looking a little hurt.  
  
"Thanks mom, but no thanks." She replied 'She can't make me do this.'  
  
"Ryoko I am your mother you are going!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
  
----At the Bus Stop----  
  
"So, I guess you're nervous about your first day huh?" Tenchi asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am. Hey do you know how Washu got me down here?"  
  
"No." he laughed.  
  
"Me either…" she said getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Ryoko I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it my Tenchi."  
  
He smiled and ~my Tenchi~ "Well…I--"he started getting cut off by the bus.  
  
'I wonder what he wanted to tell me.' Thought Ryoko as she sat next to Tenchi on the bus. He wanted to kiss her so bad but fought it. He looked at her not knowing.  
  
'No I can't do this now. Her eyes are so radiant though.'  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked looking at him. He shook his head and focused.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is this the school?" she asked pointing to a huge building.  
  
'She looks so cute in a uniform.' He thought and focused again.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are we going?"  
  
"Oh yeah" he replied scratching the back of his head.  
  
A/N: Sorry like all the characters are OOC But hey it's my story. R and R if you want if you don't I really don't care. I'm going to make this fan fic till it's done. Let me tell you now. It's going to be a long one! 


	2. Ch2

CH2  
  
I don't own anything except the made- up character. I also don't own Justin Timberlake for NSYNC. He is just locked up in my basement.  
  
  
  
Ryoko looked down at her schedule.  
  
'Math…first period…great.' She thought with a frown. Rutting a hand on her shoulder Tenchi saw her frown.  
  
"Hey, the math teacher, Mr. BlahBlah is just a pushover. Just promise me you won't blow him up." He said with a smile.  
  
Ryoko returned the smile and said, "I'll try not to."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Said Mr. BlahBlah tediously.  
  
Tenchi raised his hand.  
  
"Tenchi." Mr. BlahBlah called. Tenchi stood up.  
  
"The answer is 137.40 yen."  
  
"I'm surprised never knew you could really do math! Or maybe you're just trying to impress our new student, Ryoko, hmm?"  
  
Tenchi face turned a bright red, as the class laughed.  
  
"Sit down Tenchi."  
  
'Yes Mr. Jerkoff.' He thought he wanted to say it so badly, "Yes Mr. BlahBlah." He said as he sat down putting his hand to his head.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. BlahBlah?" Ryoko said. Tenchi knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Yes Miss Ryoko?" Mr. BlahBlah said unsure.  
  
"I do not feel you need to talk that way to your students, he is only trying to learn."  
  
"Since it is your first day, I will not send you to the principal. But! Do not speak your mind in my class room ever again!"  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko and he was sure Mr. BlahBlah would be blown to nothing then sighed in relief to what Ryoko said next.  
  
"Yes Mr. BlahBlah I will never speak again in your class."  
  
"Then take your seat!"  
  
She sat back down and went on with the lesson.  
  
"Ryoko what is the answer?!"  
  
She sat there in silence.  
  
"Miss Ryoko ANSWER ME NOW!"  
  
'I said I would never speak in your class again, I keep my word.' She tried not to smile.  
  
Tenchi stood up, "Mr. BlahBlah you must have notheard her. She said she would never speak again in your class."  
  
---- Principal's office----  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, my Ryoko."  
  
'Shit it slipped again!'  
  
----Second Period----  
  
"Science" Ryoko mumbled to herself.  
  
"The Science teacher Mrs. Frog is nice, she won't descent anything or let us do it, she says it's wrong, but we have to do it on some virtual site."  
  
'All the killing I've done under Kagato's control a frog would be nothing.' She thought and sighed, a single tear running down her cheek but no one noticed. Thank God.  
  
After that they went to the next two periods, Social Studies, and English.  
  
----Fifth Period----  
  
"LUNCH!" Ryoko yelled "Finally!"  
  
"Yeah I know how you fell." Tenchi said scratching the back of his head.  
  
'She's my angel.' He thought.  
  
They sat together at a table along with another new student, Gokia. He was a strong looking boy, with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey baby why don't you ditch these losers and hang with me?" A think- headed prep said.  
  
"How bout you go screw yourself, and I stay here?"  
  
" I'm not leaving without a kiss good-bye."  
  
"Well how's this for a kiss?"  
  
She lends forward as Tenchi looked in horror. She lends in even closer and punched him in the gut.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Now, if you tell anyone I did this to you…well lets say DON'T!" she said in a low whisper.  
  
As she moved her arm from his gut he fell with a loud thump, but no one heard over the noise in the cafeteria.  
  
"So Gokia…" She said calmly. "Where did you move from?"  
  
"America." He said his eyes still wide with what she had done.  
  
They continued to eat until the bell rang.  
  
----On the Bus----  
  
Ryoko turned to Tenchi as soon as they where off school property on their way home.  
  
"Tenchi"  
  
"Yeah?" he said as he turned around only to have his face caught in Ryoko's hands. When she kissed him, he kissed back, it seemed to good to be true.  
  
----Few minutes later----  
  
They where gasping for breath.  
  
'Wow!' Tenchi thought as he looked down. 'Oh no! She had enlightened little Sword Tenchi!'  
  
He then decided to put his book bag on his lap. 


	3. Ch3

Ch3  
  
Once again I don't own anything or Justin Timberlake from NSYNC he is just locked up in my basement. Well just as an A/N; I tried to write another fanfic cause I'm finished w/this one I just have to type it. Well the new fan-fic I tried to wright I realized it sucked so I ripped it up and threw it away. Anyways…back to the story and I'm sorry this story sucked to thought it be better. My bad…  
  
  
  
----Dinner----  
  
"So my little Ryoko, how was your first day at school?" Washu asked smiling at her reaction.  
  
"It was fine MOTHER!" She said.  
  
"That's great to hear." Washu frowned at what she said next.  
  
"…except for two things, my math teacher sent me and Tenchi to the principals and a guy hit on me so I punched him in the gut."  
  
Tenchi sighed that she didn't mention the kiss on the bus.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi said in a loving voice.  
  
"Yes my Tenchi?"  
  
"May I speak with you in my room?"  
  
1 'What is he going to do?' Ryoko thought  
  
'NO HE HAS CHOSSEN THE DEMON…No he is telling her he doesn't love her but me!' Ayeka thought and giggled.  
  
"Sure my Tenchi." Said Ryoko seeing Tenchi blush when she said ~My Tenchi~  
  
----Tenchi's room----  
  
"Ryoko I feel that…"  
  
"What Tenchi." She gave him an encouraging look.  
  
"that …I love you my Ryoko you are a piece of Heaven on Earth and I want you by my side forever."  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes afraid of what she would say. He knew she always told him that she loved him but when he confessed his love for her things may have change. As Tenchi closed his eyes Ryoko kissed him.  
  
"I love you too, my Tenchi."  
  
"Ryoko we can not tell anyone, not yet."  
  
"I understand my Tenchi."  
  
They leaned in for another kiss…  
  
'Ryoko this is a touching story but Ayeka is coming!'  
  
'Thanks…mom'  
  
"Tenchi…" she whispered "Ayeka is coming."  
  
He quickly jumped up.  
  
~*Knock Knock*~  
  
"Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Miss Ayeka?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It is Ryoko's turn with the dishes."  
  
Ryoko sighed and phased downstairs.  
  
'Mom?' Ryoko asked in her head.  
  
"NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!" Ryoko looked in the living room and saw Mihoshi and Sasami watching TV together.  
  
'Yes little Ryoko-chan?'  
  
'Earlier Tenchi asked me to impose on you to change the locks on his door so I will be aloud in his room also. You better believe me!'  
  
'Ryoko, I already started they are finished now!'  
  
'Thanks mom.' Ryoko thought as she smiled and hummed to herself.  
  
Ayeka comes in the room as (usual) and watches Ryoko work.  
  
"No, that dish doesn't go there move it to the right!"  
  
"DOES IT MATTER?! IT'S A DISH!" Ryoko bellowed.  
  
"Yes, it does matter." Ayeka quickly replied giggling to herself.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry again all the characters are so OOC. I don't really like Ayeka I just felt sorry for her and don't worry you Ayeka lovers she gets someone…do you want me to say who? Well sorry going to leave you hanging there. Sorry 2 chapters in one day is confusing but I might put up another cause I'm home sick and bored. I'm so alone please talk to me! Once again I don't own Tenchi I only own this plot. Don't take this plot away from me it's all I have! And please don't sew. I don't have that much money anyway. (Checks her wallet) $22.07 that's all I have so don't sew that's all you'll get! Once again I'm finished writing this story I just have to type it and upload it. I'm might start another one but AGH!!! MY WRITTER'S BLOCK!!! So r/r if you wanna. I don't care. If you hate this story feel free to tell me cause (I can curse anyone out) because I don't really care. But if you hate it just stop reading it now. Do you want to know why I'm still typing to you? It's because I'm lonely and have no friends! J/K. 


	4. Ch4

1 Ch4  
  
I don't own anything don't sue me I'm just a fan writing a fan-fiction makes sense huh? Like I say in every chapter I don't own Justin Timberlake from NSYNC he is just locked up in my basement. Wouldn't it be funny if he was reading this now! He, he, he. (mumbles) Down in my basement….  
  
  
  
"Well I'm going go and take a bath." Tenchi said as everyone said goodbye.  
  
'See you there me Tenchi.' Ryoko thought.  
  
"Meow meow!" Ryo-oki said proudly.  
  
"Now Ryoko, you must promise me something…" Seeing if Tenchi was gone Ayeka continued, "you will not seduce MY Tenchi!"  
  
'Her Tenchi?! She wishes!' Ryoko thought, "Since when is he your belonging Princess, hmm?"  
  
"WHY I…"  
  
"Is that a way a princess should act?"  
  
But before Ayeka could persist with the fight Ryoko teleported to the bath. Making sure Washu wasn't in her head, 'I needed a bath anyway.'  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked Tenchi as he turned all different shades of red.  
  
"Ayeka." She loved to see him squirm when she was naked, him too.  
  
"Oh." Now he was scratching the back of his head wondering why it only itched me he was nervous or embarrassed.  
  
They leaned in for a kiss. Soon Tenchi found him running his fingers threw her cyan hair. She now had her hand on his leg. After a while they stopped for air.  
  
Tenchi was redder than he ever have been in his life, "Damn, why do I have to act so stupid around Ryoko?' He thought putting an arm around her.  
  
"I think my mother knows about us Tenchi."  
  
"That's ok if you told her, I told Grandpa and my father."  
  
He was lost in her golden eyes again, and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon." He said, "Go ahead…uh…I need to relax."  
  
"But…" A smile appeared on her face. "Okay."  
  
----Dinner----  
  
"How was your relaxing bath Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh…great." He looked at Ryoko who was smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling Demon?!" Ayeka shrieked.  
  
"Is it a sin to smile now? I am just enjoying Sasami's food!"  
  
"Thank you" muttered Sasami.  
  
'She such a cute kid' Ryoko thought.  
  
"You seduced Lord Tenchi didn't you?!"  
  
"NO!" Ryoko stood up 'He let me.'  
  
"She didn't do that Ayeka." Said Tenchi calmly.  
  
"You know Tenchi does NOT love a demon like you!"  
  
Ryoko felt like she was about to cry. These words stung her unimaginably painfully. 'I can't show my emotions now.' She thought, "I'll be in my room!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Yep some chapter…(nods her head) Oh my Will Tenchi comfort Ryoko? Will Ayeka die? (sry no to the last question, I didn't know what to say.) Why is Ayeka so mean? Is it because she is a prissy princess? Oh well enough questions. How ya fell bout that 3 chapters in 1 day. OH ALL BOW DOWN TO ME! Sorry bout that. R/R if you want. If you think my story sucks tell me. Cause if no one reviews I'll think this is the best story in the world and become a writer. DO YOU PEOPLE WANT TO SEE ME FAIL?! Don't answer that cause I know a lot of people who do cause they hate me. I have the worse attitude. ~DRAMA QUEEN~ well have a nice day! That's the shortest chapter so far. The last two are the shortest. Hey if you're a little kid stop reading this and don't get into it cause there is a lemon at one of the chapters. STOP IT! YOUR STILL READING! I CAN SEE YOU! I AM SUCH A FREAK! Until next cowboys and cowgirls! Sorry I don't own that saying either don't sue me. 


	5. Ch5

1 Ch5  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Blah, blah, blah. Justin Timberlake isn't in my basement anymore. The cops came. But now I have someone else. That's right! The Tenchi Muyo Gang! Also know as, TMG. No, I wish. On with the chapter….  
  
  
  
"Ayeka why did you tell Ryoko the, she was a demon?!"  
  
Ayeka could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
'No…it can't be…he loves her…NO! Why am I telling myself this? I have yet not lost!'  
  
"I am sorry Lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi looked at her and went upstairs.  
  
"Yawn…I'm sleepy, what's for dinner?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
Everyone looked at her, "Don't tell me its breakfast already!" She sobbed.  
  
~Everyone sweatdrop~  
  
~Knock, Knock~  
  
"Ryoko? May I come in?" Tenchi asked. He could hear muffled crying and an answer so faint he hardly heard her.  
  
"…yes…"  
  
Tenchi slid the door open and shut it behind him, "Ryoko, my Ryoko, what Ayeka said back there where all lies. I love you, and you are no demon, you are my angel, heaven on earth.  
  
"…really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Tenchi brought her into a close embrace. Her crying in his chest. Somehow he knew he would hold her lovingly the rest of his life.  
  
"Come on, stop, we have to think how to tell Ayeka I love her like a sister, not like you."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. I guess when I was writing it I had a writer's block. But the next chapter will be up today to. ( Put on a happy face! Once again I DON'T own this and don't sue me cause I need to get my mommy a gift 4 her b-day and mother's day. (Starts to cry) DON'T SUE ME! Well leave a review if you want I won't hold it against you. That's one of my SHORTEST chapters. Like I said before the last two chapters are the shortest cause I didn't know what else to wright. Have a nice day ( Or have a bad one ( 


	6. Ch6

Ch6  
  
A/N: I don't own it. If they sell it I'm buying it. Chances are slim to none. Ch6 ….. READ IT NOW!  
  
  
  
"Ayeka?" called Ryoko.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you,"  
  
"What is it?" Ayeka gave Ryoko an encouraging look.  
  
"You're my best friend your like a sister to me."  
  
"I feel the same way Ryoko."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, and I know."  
  
"Know what Ayeka?"  
  
"Tenchi… he loves you."  
  
Ryoko pulled Ayeka into a hug, and let her take out her emotions, crying on her, and sometimes hitting her.  
  
"It's ok. Calm down Ayeka."  
  
"Yes… I know, thank you Ryoko."  
  
"You know what Ayeka?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it's time for you to go back to high school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, there is a guy there that has said he moved from America."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ayeka, he is from Jurai." Ryoko said looking into Ayeka's eyes.  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Well then ex space pirate Ryoko!" giving her a wink, "What does he look like?"  
  
"Well… his name if Gokia…"  
  
Tenchi is at the top of the stairs, he knows now that Ayeka will be ok. You little spy!  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes, Ayeka?"  
  
"May we go talk to your mother about me going to school this Monday?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As they walked side by side, for once not fighting they entered Washu's Lab.  
  
"Little Washu?" Ayeka called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Well I'll only do it if…" she put her hand together, "You call me Auntie Washu!"  
  
~Japanesse anime fall~  
  
A vain pops out of Ayeka's head.  
  
"MOM!" Yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Sorry…don't get angry so easy." She mumbled the rest, "Maybe you should have some Sake."  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Okay…AUNTIE WASHU!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to go to high school Monday."  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No, is what I would usually say, but for you, ok."  
  
~Ayeka and Ryoko sweat drop~  
  
"Here take the telephone and call."  
  
"WHAAAAT?!?!"  
  
~SMACK~  
  
"Ouch that telephone hurts! I was just kidding!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi all! Enjoying it so far? Hope so I've been updating like crazy! Wait! I am crazy! Silly me! Well r/r if you want tell me what you think. Somebody has to read it besides one person! ( smile! 


	7. Ch7

1 Ch7  
  
Okay I don't own this. I wish I did. If they sell it I'm buying it. The two things I own are the plot and the character Gokia. Please don't take the plot from me it's all I have!:( Oh thanks for the good reviews, MarsGoddess and Quatre's Mistress! On with this chapter! Enjoy. And have a nice day!  
  
----Bus stop----  
  
It was mostly silent at the bus stop. Just trying to make small talk was harder then they expected.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you nervous… I mean it is your first day and all."  
  
"No, I'm more nervous about meeting Gokia."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Finally the bus came! Oh god no more small talk!  
  
'I wonder if Gokia will know I'm from Juri too.' Ayeka thought while greeting the bus driver.  
  
"Morin'" he grunted.  
  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully.  
  
They all sat down. Ryoko and Tenchi in one seat, and Ayeka in another.  
  
Ayeka thought hard, 'Even if I fall in love with Gokia, I will still love Tenchi won't I? Everything is changing so fast. What if Gokia doesn't love me? Will I ever love someone who loves me too?" Ayeka looked over seeing Ryoko and Tenchi holding hands. She was still heart broken. 'First Yosho, now Tenchi? Will Gokia love someone else too?' She asked herself getting a headache.  
  
The bus stopped a few feet from where they picked Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka up.  
  
"Ayeka, that's Gokia." Ryoko said in a low whisper.  
  
But Ayeka couldn't respond. Oh my god! Does Ayeka have a crush?  
  
Gokia smiled and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi, you must be new, I'm Gokia. Gokia said admiring her beauty.  
  
"Uh, du, lu, pa." She shook her head and focused, "Hi I'm Ayeka."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah I know another short chapter.  
  
Some questions for you to ponder; Will Gokia like Ayeka? Will Tenchi go on a date with Ryoko? Who will they meet? And what will happen in math class? Okay well it took me like two days to write the next chapter so I think it's long, if you don't POOPY ON YOU! Anywayz who wants to hear me sing? La, la, la, la, la, la! I am so good! Oh my goddess! I wish I knew what I was talking about! Well I don't understand and after I finished writing this I thought to myself…hmm…what's the plot? Well maybe you'll figure it out in a later chapter and tell me all about it! Have a nice day! SMILE! Oh and in I think it was the chapter before this I thought hitting Washu in the head would be funny. Sorry if you didn't. Have you ever noticed that there are no stories of Washu and Tenchi getting together? No I haven't noticed until now. I'm not making one cause…TENCHI AND RYOKO SHOULD BE TOGETHER! Well have another nice day! 


	8. Ch8

1 Ch8  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! I just own the plot to this story and the made-up characters. Don't sue me! I also don't own Bill Gates.  
  
  
  
"So Ayeka…I uh, wanna, no, uh, what are you doing Friday?" Stammered Gokia.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ayeka replied trying to play hard to get.  
  
"Well…you want to go grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Maybe…" still playing hard to get, but she gave into his eyes. "What time are you going pick me up?"  
  
"Around 7:00…is that ok?"  
  
"Great I live at…"  
  
'Speaking of dates.' Thought Tenchi, 'I never take Ryoko out.'  
  
"Uh…Ryoko?" He asked, 'Wait I never asked anyone out before!'  
  
"Yes me Tenchi?" She saw him blush and giggled in her head.  
  
"Well…I…uh" He reached back and scratched his head, "You…want…to…uh…hmm."  
  
"GO ON A DATE WITH YOU?! I LOVE TO!" She excitedly screamed. Tenchi sighed, 'The hard part is over isn't it?'  
  
----Math----  
  
Dear Tenchi,  
  
Hello my Tenchi! Isn't this class so0o0o boring? Well I know I'm supposed to be taking notes now but I rather write a note to you. Well I hope he catches me passing this note to you so I can tell the whole class; I LOVE YOU! Or, just make a dork outta myself LOL! I hope Ayeka and Gokia hit it off. Look now! They are so flirting! Well I gtg.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Ryoko  
  
"Pass this to Tenchi." Ryoko whispered to some girl.  
  
"Tenchi this is for you." She said winking at Tenchi. He blushed and took the note and silently read to himself.  
  
"Mr. Tenchi, that something you want to share?"  
  
"Not really Mr. BlahBlah."  
  
"Well, maybe the whole class would like to hear."  
  
"No, I don't think they want to get disrupted from their work."  
  
"GET UP HERE!"  
  
"Yes sir…"  
  
"READ!"  
  
"Dear Tenchi…" Tenchi began turning red.  
  
"KEEP GOING!" Mr. BlahBlah howled.  
  
"Hello my Tenchi. This class is so boring…" The class laughed as someone said it was true and this class sucks, "I know I'm supposed to be taking notes now but I rather write one to you." He continued turning different shades of red.  
  
"Well, I hope he catches me passing this to you so I can tell the whole class; I love you." Tenchi kept looking at Ryoko who was even blushing a bit.  
  
"GO ON TENCHI, or should I say Lover Boy?" Mr. BlahBlah said laughing.  
  
"Or just make a dork of myself, laugh out loud. Well got to go. Love ya, Ryoko."  
  
He sat down with the note, not reading the part about Ayeka flirting. His face was redder than ever.  
  
"Well! Why don't we get the lovely couple up here?" Mr. BlahBlah went on. Not even the class liked this. Ryoko stood up as did Tenchi and went to the front of the room.  
  
"Don't you want to respond to the note?"  
  
"Yes." Tenchi said in confidence.  
  
"Oh? What would you like to say?" Mr. BlahBlah said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I love you my Ryoko and no Jerk-off (sp?) like Mr. BlahBlah could ever do something to change my mind!"  
  
"Aww." The whole class sighed as they thought; this is like a soap opera. Ryoko was about to cry.  
  
"Do you dare repeat that Tenchi?" Mr. BlahBlah asked eyeing Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"Sure, let me say it slower so it can get threw your thick skull, I…LOVE…YOU…MY…RYOKO…AND…NO…JERKOFF…COULD…EVER…DO…LIKE…MR…BLAH…BLAH….COULD…EV ER…DO…SOMETHING…TO…C-HANGE…MY…MIND!"  
  
Ryoko mumbled, "I love you too, my Tenchi." She smiled.  
  
"So, Lover Boy has found girl of his dreams, should be on the front of the school newspaper." Mr. BlahBlah said so smartly that it made Tenchi near foam at the mouth.  
  
"It should, then not only this class…" Tenchi pointed to the class, "but the whole school would know. Hell, I want everyone and everything to know!"  
  
The bell rang and Tenchi grabbed his and Ryoko's books as he walked out the door, leaving a stunned teacher. Ayeka followed Ryoko and Tenchi holding Gokia's hand. Aww, (;_;)how cute.  
  
----2nd period----  
  
"Tenchi, I thought it was romantic what you did first period." Mrs. Frog said.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"The whole school heard! We all heard you yelling!"  
  
"Oh." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"He is a jerkoff." Mrs. Frog said smiling also.  
  
Tenchi sat down next to Ryoko, Ayeka and Gokia ahead of them. "Today, we are going to ask Tenchi what happened in his Math class." Mrs. Frog stated, "I have a hangover, I don't feel like teaching Science today. How did it start?" The class snickered when she said she had a hangover.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ok, well, Ryoko wrote me a note. I was yelling it…you probably heard me."  
  
After the story the bell rang.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes Gokia?"  
  
"You're from Jurai aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, you are too."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
----Masaki House----  
  
"Now back to Space Police Policemen!" The TV blared out.  
  
"YAY!" Mihoshi cheered.  
  
"Meow-Meow!"  
  
"AHH! When did you get here Ryo-oki?"  
  
Ryok-oki sighed and just walked away.  
  
----Bus ride home----  
  
Not much to say about the bus ride home. Ayeka was making out with Gokia, and Tenchi and Ryoko where making out too.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that was a long chapter! Surprised I could write that much? Me to. Questions for the next chapter; where will Tenchi take Ryoko on their date? Who will they meet there? Hey is that Tenchi's sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? How could I type this much in only 10 minutes? I don't know! Well hope you enjoy it R/R if you want, like I said I really don't care. And I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Or Bill Gates, he is just locked up in my attic. JK! DON'T SEND SPACE POLICE POLICEMEN! Have a good day. And remember…SMILE! 


	9. Ch9

1 Ch9  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! I only own this plot and a few made-up characters to fit in with the plot. Okey dokey with that over on with the show…  
  
  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka just left for her date! Are you ready yet for ours?" Tenchi yelled threw the door to her room.  
  
"Keep your pants on…okay now take them off." Ryoko said laughing.  
  
"Funny, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok, my Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi saw his dad down the hall; "Hey pops what's shaking?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can I have some money? I'm taking Ryoko on a date."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Um, here." He said handing him a wad of cash. Tenchi's eyes where wide.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Oh, I won at cards last night against Washu. You think she was so smart she would invent something to win at cards." He said smiling. Tenchi laughed and put the cash in his wallet, and walked back to Ryoko's door. "Ryoko hurry u-…" Tenchi yelled then went quite.  
  
"I'm ready. Like my dress?"  
  
"A, qui, uh, yeah."  
  
Their Tenchi saw Ryoko wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress about above her knees. "You look beautiful my Ryoko." He finally stammered out.  
  
"Well, where are we going?"  
  
As they steeped out of the house Ryoko saw a black limo.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Tenchi looked behind him, his father was giving him thumbs- up, "I guess my dad got it."  
  
"Why did he do that? He's a pervert we have to check to see if there are cameras in the limo." She said.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
  
----Limo----  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi got in the limo. Soon afterward the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Tenchi asked confused.  
  
"Where to buddy?" Asked the limo driver.  
  
"Uh…I don't know."  
  
"I'll take you to the new place."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~Click~  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes, my Ryoko?"  
  
"LOOK AT IT HERE!"  
  
He looked around; a bunch of buttons everywhere, a hot tub, and even a drink bar. "Nothing compares to you." He always had to add in mushy stuff.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko said as she blushed.  
  
~Ring~  
  
Tenchi picked up the phone, "Hello."  
  
"I'll be taking ya' to Tyoko, it will be awhile."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
~Click~  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ryoko phased into her bathing suit, giving Tenchi a nose bled.  
  
"Ryoko, I don't have my suit."  
  
"Then what's that?" she said pointing to a pair of blue trunks.  
  
"Oh, my dad must have…" he muttered going into a different compartment to change. As he came out Ryoko whistled, and he blushed. She was already in the hot tub when he came out. Before they knew it they where kissing again.  
  
----One hour later----  
  
They decided to get out and dry.  
  
"Want a drink, my Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she got out some Sake.  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, my Ryoko?"  
  
"If we get married…" Tenchi smiled when she said 'we' and 'get married' in the same sentence.  
  
"Yeah?" Tenchi put an arm around her.  
  
"What do you think it will be like?"  
  
"I don't know…" He was thinking really hard like the wedding was tomorrow. "Ryoko, it's only our first date."  
  
"I know." They leaned in for a kiss. After they kissed Tenchi asked, "I wonder how Ayeka is doing."  
  
"Don't worry, she is a princess. I heard they can kick butt when they want to."  
  
"Well, here we are." Tenchi said as the limo stopped. They went out and saw photographers.  
  
"Wait…It's nobody." The pictures stopped.  
  
"Hey, isn't that ex-space pirate Ryoko?"  
  
"It is!" The pictures started up again and blinded them.  
  
"RUN!" Tenchi yelled as people followed them. They got in the restaurant and Tenchi put an arm around Ryoko.  
  
'Tenchi does love me!' she thought as they where guided to a table. Across from them they saw Ayeka and Gokia. (What are the chances of that?)  
  
"Hi guys." Tenchi said as Ryoko waved.  
  
"Hello Lo-…Tenchi." Ayeka said as Ryoko caught her and Gokia playing footzies.  
  
"Salad, my Gokia ordered beef." Gokia blushed when she said 'My Gokia'. Soon they stopped the conversation between the tables and talked to the person in front of them.  
  
"My Ryoko, you look beautiful tonight." Tenchi said, yet another mushy line.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi."  
  
"Good afternoon, I am Jake BlahBlah I will be your waiter this evening. Do you wish to order?" Suddenly his eyes popped open.  
  
"Afternoon Jerk off." Tenchi said smoothly.  
  
"Why you little punk!"  
  
"Now, now! Mr. BlahBlah. Nice!" a big man said.  
  
"Yes boss…"  
  
Ryoko was trying not to laugh when Tenchi kept changing his order. After they finally ordered there was a vein popping out of his head.  
  
All of a sudden Tenchi felt Ryoko's rubbing her foot on his leg. But this moment was ruined. BlahBlah came out with the food and on an "accident" split it over Ryoko. The whole restaurant went quiet. Later did BlahBlah relies he was no match for Ryoko. He pulled out an energy sword. (What the fu-) Gokia ran outside with Ayeka helping people get out. BlahBlah without warning turned into Kagato.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah I know what a stupid way to meet up with Kagato! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I got home late, then I had to finish my homework and all the other crap. OMG! Someone asked me out today! OMG! Anyway r/r if you want, tell me what you think of the story, or my love life. 


	10. Ch10

1 Ch10  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo, I just own this plot and a few made up characters that go with my plot, makes sense huh? On with Ch10…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"My dear Ryoko, you thought you could get rid of me threw death?" Kagato smirked.  
  
"How?" Ryoko was in shock.  
  
"Well, you see, after Lover Boy made a fool out of BlahBlah he asked me to help him."  
  
Tenchi enlightened Sword Tenchi ready to fight.  
  
"Oh you're here Lover Boy, forgot. I don't want to fight you. You see I want Ryoko. I want her body."  
  
"You'll never take her from me again!" Tenchi yelled Ryoko still by his side in shock.  
  
"Hmm, human love. You see…Lover Boy, I love Ryoko, more than a human heart could handle."  
  
"You don't love her, I do! You used her as a weapon! Killing all those people, it is you who have no emotions!"  
  
"Well, I would love to chat but…" He phased and grabbed Ryoko, "We really have to go, maybe I will brainwash her again, hmmm?" With that he disappeared.  
  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi screamed in anger, he wanted to kill Kagato, again. 'I need Washu!' He thought.  
  
"Meow-meow."  
  
"Ryo-oki? Oh well, take me to Ryoko!"  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
Tenchi was phased up in the ship and saw the tracking system.  
  
"Faster!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
----Kagato' ship----  
  
"My Ryoko, we can finally be together." Kagato said touching her hair.  
  
"Don't touch me! You know Tenchi will kill you again!"  
  
"You don't want to be with me?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Aww, to bad!" Said Kagato making her hover and fly into room #469. 'What is he doing? Mom! Kagato's got me!'  
  
"She can't hear you, my Ryoko."  
  
----Room #469----  
  
Kagato lightly kissed Ryoko, while she pulled away.  
  
"Don't fight Ryoko!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Kagato pushed her on the bed ripping his shirt off.  
  
"STOP IT!" She screamed she couldn't use her powers! Why not? 'No, he disabled them!' she felt his manhood hard against her body.  
  
"STOP KAGATO!" Screamed Tenchi.  
  
"YOU?!"  
  
Tenchi let out a battle cry as he charged at Kagato. He looked over at Ryoko; he hated to see her helpless.  
  
"C'mon boy!" Kagato yelled as he enlightened an energy sword.  
  
Their swords clashed sending sparks in the air.  
  
"Give it up boy!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Tenchi attacked while Kagato blocked; finally Tenchi got threw and stabbed him in the shoulder.  
  
"UGH! You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"OH it's already been broughten!" Kagato snapped his fingers. (I'm so sorry I had to add that!)  
  
Tenchi was now blacking every attack Kagato threw at him. He ducked and tripped Kagato, pointing a sword to him. Kagato looked in fear.  
  
"Not again…damn. Looks like you've beaten me again…boy!"  
  
Tenchi stabbed Kagato in the neck. Blood slipping out.  
  
"UH…maybe we'll meet again…. Next time…you won't be so lucky." Kagato stammered out as he blew to dust, just disappearing.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled as he turned to Ryoko kissing her.  
  
"Tenchi…we need to go to my mother…"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Tenchi picked her up in his arms and carried her to Ryo-oki.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Yeah I suck at writing battle scenes. But there will be another one, maybe it will be better. Sorry again for Kagato acting like a girl back there, I had to add something funny in a battle scene…Well hope you enjoyed it, I didn't I can't believe I suck at writing battle scenes! That is the worst chapter I ever wrote in my whole life! Have a nice day! Oh remember reviewing is a way to let the writer know someone is reading it. 


	11. Ch11

1 Ch11  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. That about covers the disclaimer, now back to the show…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked holding her hand.  
  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open. She was in Washu's lab. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes little Ryoko?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking to see if Kagato did anything to you. We're almost done."  
  
Ryoko turned over to Tenchi. She saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You're going to be ok my Ryoko." Tenchi said a single tear running down his check.  
  
"ALL DONE! Ryoko, you should rest in your room." Washu said a concerned look on her face.  
  
With that said, Tenchi picked her up and carried her to her room.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, my Ryoko." Tenchi replied laying her down and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Tenchi, Ryoko dinner is ready…" Sasami said knocking lightly on the door.  
  
"Thank you Sasami." Tenchi said trying to hide his tears as she left.  
  
"Tenchi, go I'll be fine." Ryoko pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to leave."  
  
"Tenchi." She said firmly.  
  
Tenchi got up, turned around, and waved good bye closing the door behind him. About four minutes later he came back up, with food on a tray. Tenchi laid next to Ryoko.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Thought you were hungry." Tenchi answered and feed her.  
  
Awhile later she was done. Tenchi laid down farther on the bed so there heads where even, and put his arm around her. She gently closed her eyes. Tenchi stayed there all night. He fell asleep a few times but when he woke up his arm was still draped around her.  
  
Soon morning came. Ryoko woke up before Tenchi, seeing him in front of her with his arm around her. She knew she would be safe with him.  
  
Tenchi woke up looking at Ryoko.  
  
"Good morning my Tenchi."  
  
"Morning…" He mumbled his eyes half way shut.  
  
"Tenchi, I would like to see my friends at breakfast." She said getting up, while Tenchi helped her.  
  
"Sure…one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Gokia is living here." Tenchi scratched the back of his head.  
  
Ryoko laughed. Tenchi helped her dress because the test her mother took consumed energy.  
  
"Ready?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko nodded her head as he picked her up in his arms carrying her downstairs. Everybody surrounded her asking if she was all right.  
  
"Yeah." Was all she could reply seeing all her friends worried about her.  
  
After breakfast Ryoko got up to help Sasami with the dishes. Everyone just stared as Tenchi jumped up.  
  
"Opps…I forgot…I'm better."  
  
~Everyone sweatdrop~  
  
"Ryoko sit down, I'll do them." Sasami said with a smile.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ryoko, would you like to go on a walk with me?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko walked out the door holding hands. "You know my Ryoko…our one week anniversary is coming up since I told you I loved you."  
  
'He remembered!' Ryoko thought and smiled, "I know my Tenchi." 


	12. Ch12

Ch12  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Okay? Good. I also don't own Scooby-Doo or the Power Puff Girls.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were walking down the path to the cherry blossom trees.  
  
"You know my Tenchi, cherry blossoms are my favorite."  
  
"I know my Ryoko." They both walked up holding hands as the trees appeared. A blossom blew in Ryoko hair. 'She looks so beautiful.' Tenchi thought while bringing her into a hug as they kissed passionately. Ryoko making it more passionate as slipped her tongue in his mouth. They pulled away a few minutes later, and Tenchi put his arm around her hip and they walked quietly for a minute.  
  
"My Tenchi."  
  
"Yes my Ryoko?"  
  
"I loved you." Ryoko said and smiled when Tenchi lightly kissed her head."  
  
"I love you, too, my Ryoko."  
  
"TENCHIII!" yelled a voice.  
  
"AHH!" Ryoko screamed as she turned around to see Yosho.  
  
"Grandpa?!" Tenchi yelled looking embarrass.  
  
"Tenchi, I have been following you all day. A warrior must now his surroundings, even when there is a girl!"  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"You haven't been to practice in the last eleven chapters…I mean days!"  
  
"Sorry Grandpa Yosho…I've been busy…" Tenchi said scratching the back his head.  
  
"Busy, huh?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tenchi replied thinking he understood.  
  
"NO EXCUSSES! You've been frolicking with Ryoko!"  
  
Ayeka and Gokia are walking up and laughing at Gokia's jokes.  
  
"And you Gokia!" Yosho said turning his head to him. "You're lesson started an hour ago!"  
  
"What lesson?" Gokia asked looking around.  
  
"You will need to protect Ayeka! You are in love aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah…How are lessons for tomorrow?"  
  
Yosho turned around and started to walk away, "Booked."  
  
~Japanesse Anime Fall~  
  
"Oh well, I tried my Ayeka." Gokia said and put an arm around Ayeka's shoulder and walked away.  
  
"Well, you ready to go home?" Tenchi asked Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
----The House----  
  
"I have to go change to work in the fields my Ryoko."  
  
"Alright my Tenchi…" Ryoko said looking disappointed.  
  
Tenchi walked up the stairs and closed the door to his room.  
  
"Oh hi Ryoko." Mihoshi said looking surprised.  
  
"Hi Mihoshi, what'cha doing?"  
  
"Watching TV."  
  
"Figures…" Ryoko mumbled.  
  
"What was that Ryoko?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I…just said…you sure do like Space Police Policemen."  
  
"Yeah! I sure do!"  
  
Ryoko sighed and her eyesight went black.  
  
"Guess who." Tenchi said with a laugh.  
  
"Madonna?" Ryoko asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"Ryoko don't be silly, it's Tenchi!" Mihoshi said like she was smarter than Washu.  
  
"No! It can't be!" Ryoko said as Tenchi laughed behind her.  
  
"It's not?" Mihoshi asked looking confused.  
  
Tenchi lightly kissed Ryoko's cheek.  
  
"Oh! It is Tenchi!"  
  
"I knew it! Nothing can get by a Space Policewoman!" Mihoshi stood up proud. Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Ryoko I have to go work in the fields now."  
  
"Meow-meow!" Ryo-oki said hopping onto his shoulder.  
  
Ryoko gave Tenchi a kiss good-bye and patted Ryo-oki on the head as Tenchi walked out the door.  
  
'Ryoko!' yelled Washu in her head.  
  
'Yes mom?'  
  
'I am the greatest scientific genius in the world!'  
  
'What you do this time?'  
  
'Nothing, just wanted to remind you.'  
  
'MOM!'  
  
'He, he just kidding. For you and Tenchi's anniversary tomorrow I got you tickets.'  
  
'To where?'  
  
'Salem Massachusetts.'  
  
'I don't know mom…'  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"WITCH! WITCH! YOU'RE A WITCH!"  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
'Just kidding little Ryoko.'  
  
'Then where?'  
  
'A theme park.'  
  
'Which one?!'  
  
'Cloude-9.'  
  
'I thought that was booked for 10,000 years!'  
  
'Oh about that…I lied. I just didn't want to take you when you where little.  
  
'Thanks!'  
  
'Sorry…'  
  
'Is it just me and Tenchi?' Ryoko thought writing please on a notepad.  
  
'No, we're all going.'  
  
Ryoko then wrote damn down.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you adding to the shopping list?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Nothing! Why would you think that?"  
  
Sasami looked down on the notepad. "RYOKO!"  
  
Mihoshi walks in, "Hmm, I never heard of a food called 'damn' before…"  
  
Everyone just stairs at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"It's uh…a new brand of Sake I wanna try." Ryoko said so she wouldn't get in more trouble.  
  
"Oh…I want to try it when you get it." Mihoshi said innocently.  
  
"Okay…sure…"Sasami said.  
  
"Whatever." Ryoko said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Then I'm going to watch TV!" Mihoshi turned on her heal and walked out.  
  
"Yeah…you do that…" Ryoko mumbled. "I'm going to check on Tenchi!" as she said that she phased away, Sasami sighed.  
  
  
  
"A-A-A-CHOO!"  
  
"Bless you my Tenchi."  
  
"Ah! Oh hi Ryoko."  
  
"You're not catching a cold are you?"  
  
"Hope not."  
  
"Me too. Washu planned the whole family to go to Cloud-9 tomorrow for our anniversary."  
  
"Well…I'll get better."  
  
"I'll ask if mum's got anything."  
  
"A-A-ACHOO! Thanks…"  
  
~Sniffle sniffle~  
  
Ryoko phased to Washu's lab. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes little Ryoko?"  
  
"Tenchi has a cold got anything?"  
  
"Yes! I just finished it…you know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm the greatest scientific genius in the world!"  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll get Tenchi." Ryoko phased to the fields.  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked looking around  
  
"Uh…Ryoko, I'm behind you."  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Yea…Washu got anything?"  
  
"Yeah come one!" Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's arm and Ryo-oki and phased to the lab. Tenchi was suddenly strapped to a metal table.  
  
"Little Washu…do I have to be on this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then get me down!"  
  
"Only if…" Washu put her hands together, "You call me Mom!"  
  
"What? What for?!"  
  
"Hello? Brain in there? You're deeply in love with my daughter!"  
  
"Oh…ok…Li-Mom…"  
  
Tenchi slid off the table on his feet as Washu changed into her nurse's outfit.  
  
"All I have to do is give you this needle." Washu said turning around with a needle.  
  
"Ok…whatever. OUCH! You could have told me you were doing it now!"  
  
"Sorry bout that Little Tenchi. All done! Now do you want a Scooby-Doo, or, Powerpuff Girls bandage?"  
  
"What?! Well I guess Scooby-Doo."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Like it? Good. Okay the reason I can't have longer chapters is because I don't have the time. Oh and in another chapter when Mr. BlahBlah turned into Kagato, I wanted funny/ just plan creepy okay? Well, sorry bout not updating in 3 days. Don't hurt me! (Hides under desk) 


	13. Ch13

1 Ch13  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Just a few made up characters and this plot. Make sure you check out my brother, StarRaven42, first story, "The Power's of Heaven will be Shaken."  
  
************************  
  
Gokia came out with his and Ayeka's bags to go to Cloud-9, Ayeka next to him carrying a cooler.  
  
"I'm so glad it's summer vacation!" Gokia exclaimed.  
  
"Me too." Ayeka replied as they packed the stuff in the blue van.  
  
Tenchi came out with four bags, Ryoko next to him carrying one.  
  
"Ryoko…do you need four bags?" Tenchi asked struggling to hold on to them.  
  
"Of course!" Ryoko looked shocked but took a bag so he wouldn't have to carry so many.  
  
"But only one bag are for your shoes!"  
  
"So…A girl needs her varieties!" She said, Tenchi sighed and put the stuff in the van.  
  
Mihoshi, Washu, and Sasami came out carrying their bags.  
  
"Yawn… Why do we have to get up so early?" Mihoshi asked rubbing her eye.  
  
"Well, according to my calculations, if Tenchi drives without stopping for anything besides gas we should get there at…six o'clock! Just enough to get a hotel and eat dinner! Aren't I the greatest? Not to mention so darn cute!"  
  
Everyone sighed and Tenchi's dad handed him some money.  
  
"Aren't you going?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"NO! No way am I trusting that Washu!"  
  
"Ok…See you when we get home!"  
  
They all got in the van. Tenchi driving, Ryoko next to him, Mihoshi, Washu, and Sasami in the middle, and Gokia and Ayeka in the back…he, he.  
  
"Well…how many rooms did you get Li—uh, mom…" Tenchi asked remembering she wanted him to call her mom.  
  
"Well," she said with a smile, "one for you and Ryoko, one for Ayeka and Gokia, and one for Sasami, Mihoshi, and I."  
  
Ryoko just looked at her trying to say "YOU LITTLE MONSTER! NEVER KNEW YOU WANTED GRANDCHILDREN!"  
  
Tenchi turned on his clicker and turned onto the highway, "Uh…mom, what exit to we get off?"  
  
"I-44"  
  
"So uh…Ryoko, what ride do you want to go on first when we get there?" Tenchi looked at her, but focussed onto the road again.  
  
"Oh, I don't know…" As Ryoko said it her mother screamed in her head.  
  
'TUNNEL OF LOVE!'  
  
'MOM! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?'  
  
'SAY IT!'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
"Uh…maybe the Tunnel of Love, my Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi blushed; he wanted her to say that. Sasami turned around to fix lunch.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Tenchi swerved the car to the side, "What is it!" Tenchi asked scared eyes wide open.  
  
"EW, EW, EW, EW!"  
  
"Sasami, what is it?"  
  
"EW!" Sasami screamed putting her hands over her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ryoko yelled, "Oh…never mind." Ryoko turned back around. Sasami saw Gokia and Ayeka just kiss when she did.  
  
"Sasami, someday you'll be doing that too. You're going to be such a little heartbreaker." Ryoko told her. Sasami just grabbed the food; her eyes still universal as Tenchi got back on the road. Ayeka and Gokia were the darkest red, like they just drank 10, 000,000,000, 000,000,000, 000,000,000, 000,000,000, 000,000,000, 000,000,000, 000,000,000, 000,000,000 bottles of Sake.  
  
Ryo-oki meowed. "Yawn…I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" Mihoshi asked. Everybody wondered why she only woke up right when a meal was beginning.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. Umm…the reason I raided this NC-17 is because there will be lemon. Do you guys really think my grammar is that bad? Kagato said "Oh it's already been broughten!" is because some stupid prep girls (maybe guys I don't know) say that cause they don't pay attention in English class. LOL. But I was never that good in English so sorry about my grammar mistakes. ( Well I hope you liked it! (Closes laptop and notices nobody is in the hallway. Runs into English class)  
  
"Your Late!"  
  
"Sorry…" 


	14. Ch14

Ch14  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo! I hate disclaimers.  
  
************************  
  
"Hello there. Reservations." Washu walked up to a woman behind a large desk.  
  
"Under what?"  
  
"Little Washu!" She put her hands together stars in her eyes.  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Uh…yes, here you go." She handed Washu three card keys.  
  
"Thank you." Washu replied passing out keys, one to Ayeka, one to Tenchi, and keeping one for her.  
  
'Whatever you do mom, don't give the key to Mihoshi!' Ryoko told her mentally.  
  
'Do you think your own mother is that stupid, little Ryoko?'  
  
"How about we go check out or rooms, unpack, and come here in thirty minutes to have dinner together?" Tenchi suggested.  
  
"Sure." Ayeka replied as everyone nodded his or her heads. They all stepped into the elevator.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"WHAT'S ON MY HEAD? OH! Hello Ryo-oki."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"SOMEONE'S TOUCHING ME!"  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
"Uh…maybe we should take two elevators."  
  
Three got out and left the other four.  
  
~BEEP~  
  
They all got out at the same time and walked to their rooms. Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, Ayeka, and Gokia's rooms were normal. But Tenchi and Ryoko's were different.  
  
Tenchi stuck the card in the slot unlocking the door.  
  
Oh magic! Tenchi held the door open as Ryoko stepped in. Tenchi shut the door behind him and turned around to see the room.  
  
"Oh…my…god…" Ryoko finally stuttered out and looked at Tenchi with his mouth wide.  
  
One heart shaped bed (hehe), champagne, a hot tub (hehe), big screen TV, fireplace, and a safe to store money. Probably for people that are rich. The bathroom was pretty normal except the shower was huge and it led to their own bath.  
  
"This is ours?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yeah…I guess."  
  
"Well at least I'm not paying for it."  
  
"Yeah." Tenchi said as he put all the bags on the bed to unpack.  
  
----Five minutes later----  
  
Tenchi was done, Ryoko was still unpacking.  
  
"Need help?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"No…there's stuff in here you can't see until tonight."  
  
Tenchi was scared of Ryoko in bed. She might hurt him. But that doesn't mean he didn't want to.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. I'm not taking no for an answer, my Tenchi." Tenchi swallowed hard.  
  
"Ok…um…cool?" He said like a question. He was nervous, he couldn't talk, all he could do was sweat.  
  
"Don't worry my Tenchi, I'll go easy on you."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"NO!" Ryoko laughed evilly as she saw Tenchi squirm.  
  
"I don't intend to go easy on you either." Tenchi hoped he was scaring her.  
  
"Good." She winked.  
  
"Are you almost done? We're supposed to be there in five minutes."  
  
"Yeah, I'm done. Even my shoes are away. Now what are we going to do those five minutes?"  
  
Tenchi lightly kissed her, "What I intend to do to you can not be done in five minutes."  
  
Ryoko blushed, "Ready to go then?"  
  
"Yeah." Tenchi replied grabbing the key and Ryoko's hand as they walked out the door.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. UM…So sorry I haven't updated in that long. Review if you want. 


	15. Ch15

1 Ch15  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Okay? Good!  
  
*************************  
  
Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu were the first ones down for dinner. Later Ayeka and Gokia came down. Ryoko and Tenchi were last.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry we're late." Tenchi apologized.  
  
"I guess I brought to much stuff." Ryoko added on.  
  
"That's ok, Little Ryoko." Washu turned on her heel to face her.  
  
"I'm hungry! Let's go!" Mihoshi wined.  
  
They walked slowly as they got directed to their seats.  
  
"I will be your waiter. Would you like to start with a beverage?"  
  
"Green Tea?" Tenchi said more like a question as everyone nodded.  
  
"AND SAKE!" Ryoko had to add.  
  
The waiter walked away. "What are you guys ordering?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"I'm not very hungry." Tenchi put a hand on Ryoko's leg.  
  
The waiter walked back with the drinks, "All ready to order?"  
  
They ordered their food. "Right away." The waiter responded, turned on his heel, and left.  
  
"Little…uh…mom, how can you afford this?" Tenchi looked at Washu like she robbed a bank to get it.  
  
"Well, I won against your father at cards last week." Washu replied in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"That's great! Say mom, how about loaning me some?" Ryoko asked looking sneaky.  
  
"No."  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Order up!" The waiter came back with the plates of food.  
  
"Thank you." They all said as they got their plate of food. They talked about nothing and stupid stuff, making everyone laugh. Some jokes even Mihoshi got!  
  
"I'll tellsh ya' whatsh Tenshi…" Ryoko stammered as she had another glass of Sake. "Your sumting elsesh."  
  
"Uh…maybe we should get back to the room." Tenchi said as Ryoko passed out in his lap. Tenchi paid for his and Ryoko's dinner, and her share of Sake.  
  
"Good night, Tenchi." They said as he picked her up and carried her to the elevator. People stared as he carried Ryoko to their room. He gently set her on the bed. Tenchi lay down next to her and played with her hair awhile, later he turned on the TV.  
  
----A hour later----  
  
Tenchi was still watching TV. "Ryoko, your up."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I had to much Sake, huh?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm going to brush my teeth."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
Tenchi undid the covers, turned off the TV, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed in. Ryoko hoped on the bed and put lotion on her legs. She undressed and lay by Tenchi, her breast against his chest. He felt a noise bled.  
  
'I can't let her think I'm a asshole.' He thought as he turned around and put an arm over her. Her breast against his chest now.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. And sorry I haven't updated in a long time. And sorry this story sucks so much, I thought it would be better than this. Well got to run. Hope you like the story even though I think it could be A LOT better. 


	16. Ch16

1 Ch16  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! So there! I can dream though…  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
**************************  
  
"Good morning, my Tenchi." Ryoko said looking into his face with dry blood under his nose. 'Another nose bled?'  
  
"Good morning, my Ryoko." Tenchi wiped away another nose bled with a tissue.  
  
~Ring~  
  
"He-hello?" Tenchi spoke into the phone dazed.  
  
"Hi Tenchi! Get dressed, Sasami to the theme park early. When you're done and ready stop by our room. You can help us wake up Mihoshi!" Washu's voice came out the receiver…a little bit too cheery for the morning.  
  
"Oh…ok, sure." Tenchi quickly hung up the phone. He picked out a shirt and pants from the closet, walked over to the dresser and picked boxers. (He he! I said boxers!)  
  
"I'm going go change. Please don't hide any Sake in your bra. I really don't want to get kicked out of Clooud-9."  
  
"Now, would an innocent whittle girl do such a thing?" Ryoko put on a puppy dogface making Tenchi smile.  
  
"Yes." He kept smiling and walked into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.  
  
Awhile later he came out with a light blue shirt and baggy pants…his street clothes. A lot more comfortable then the school uniform and his work clothes.  
  
"I need to do my hair and brush my teeth." Ryoko smiled as she walked by him in short shorts and a red tank top.  
  
"O…k…" Tenchi tilted his head to look at her as she walked by him. When he was gone he turned on the snooze…I mean news.  
  
"Today low 90's, bright and sunny. Tonight, low 80's into the morning." The weather woman reported.  
  
'Wow. That's hot." Tenchi turned off the TV. Ryoko walked out tying a hair tie in her hair. "We have to meet everyone in Washu's room." Tenchi yelled over something falling in the next room.  
  
"Okey-dokey. Ready then?"  
  
"Yea." He replied taking her hand as they walked out the door.  
  
----------  
  
Ryoko knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sasami called. "Who is it?"  
  
Ryoko stuck her head threw the door, "Just us."  
  
"Great." Sasami opened the door. "Ayeka and Gokia are already here."  
  
"Uh…Sasami, we heard something fall over here." Tenchi stated.  
  
Sasami sighed and pointed to Mihoshi on the floor drool sipping out of her mouth snoring.  
  
"Figures." Tenchi mumbled.  
  
"She won't wake up?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Nope." Sasami shook her head.  
  
Ryoko walked over to the TV and turned it on.  
  
"Space Police Policemen as returned! Watch out space pirates!" The voice pounded from the speakers.  
  
"YAY! Hey…when did you all get here?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Just get ready Mihoshi!" Ayeka said trying not to kill her.  
  
"Why? Where am I?"  
  
"The hotel room stupid! We're going to Cloud-9 today! If you don't get ready we're leaving you…you-you dummy!" Sasami yelled. "I'm the eight year old and I have to look after an adult?"  
  
Mihoshi cried and got ready. Thankfully they were off soon.  
  
"OK! Guys, the parks over there!" Washu said and pointed as everyone followed her finger to the park.  
  
"Ooo." Mihoshi mouthed out, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well! Let's go!" Sasami said jumping up and down.  
  
"Alright!" Sasami dragged Ryoko toward the park. Everyone followed to the pay both.  
  
"Two dollars children, five adult." A man said in a dull voice. Ryoko looked at her mother who was still in her child appearance.  
  
"Two children five adult." Ryoko said as she snatched Washu's wallet.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Ryoko bent down and whispered into her ear. "Duh…mom, your wallet has effete money."  
  
"Yes and do you know why?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh, you know why. It's because… I'm the greatest genus in the universe!"  
  
"Oh yeah…" Ryoko said in an I'm-so-sure tone.  
  
"Uh…that will be twenty-five dollars."  
  
"Here you go my dear man…um, in the box." Ryoko said putting the wallet in her back pocket.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Sorry so short again. *Sigh* And I'm also I haven't updated in awhile…again. Well I still think this is some of my worst writing. I mean the grammar is awful and the story has NO plot. 


	17. ch17

1 Ch17  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! I hate disclaimers!  
  
***********************  
  
They walked slowly into Cloud-9 in awe. They looked around dazed and confused why no one was there.  
  
"Uh…mom?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes little Ryoko?" Washu replied, the park stunned even she herself.  
  
"Why isn't anyone here?" Tenchi finished for Ryoko as if reading her mind.  
  
"That's because I got the park just for us for a week! Know why?"  
  
"Because you are the greatest scientific genus in the universe." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"That's right! Don't forget it!" Washu pointed a finger at them. They sighed and started to walk again. The first ride on the brochure was the 'Turl&Hurl'  
  
"Great name…" Ayeka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to go on all the rides!" Sasami yelled, as all children do when they're at some place fun.  
  
"We have a week Sasami…I'm sure we can get'em all!" Gokia said and smiled as he patted her head.  
  
"YAY!" She smiled back. Gokia had become like a brother to her.  
  
"Zzz…"  
  
"Oh my god! Is Mihoshi sleeping?" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko poked her and sighed a yes as they continued walking to the Turl&Hurl.  
  
"Right this way ladies…" A man said looking down at Mihoshi's cleavage. "And gentlemen."  
  
They climbed in s the thing started to spin around slowly. They were hooked up to the wall…kind of like Washu's metal tables for testing. Soon the ride started to progress in speed. Faster, and faster. A minute later the aliens and the boy came dizzy and their legs wobbly.  
  
"Wee!" Sasami cheered over Mihoshi's crying.  
  
"That was scary!" Mihoshi sobbed.  
  
They walked over to the next attraction. A game you can never win because they rigged it…the evil three bottles and a baseball.  
  
"Oh Tenchi! Look at that giant hippo! Win it for me?" Ryoko wined.  
  
"It's only a stuffed animal." He looked at her, already prepared with big puppy eyes. "Fine" Tenchi tossed the first ball.  
  
CRASH  
  
The bottles shattered to nothing while everyone stood stunned.  
  
"I…uh…Guess I don't know my own strength, huh?" Tenchi said handing Ryoko the hippo.  
  
"Tenchi…can you win me that bear?" Sasami pointed to another stuffed animal.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After he won Gokia tried to win Ayeka a giant stuffed pig. He threw the ball as hard as he could at the bottles. They collapsed with the same crash of Tenchi's.  
  
"Well, I guess training with Yosho pays off." He said blushing handing Ayeka the animal.  
  
"Where to next?" Ryoko asked as she saw Sasami smiling at the cotton candy.  
  
"Can we get some of that?" Sasami pointed over.  
  
"Well, cotton candy is only sugar spun at the degree of…" Washu explained only to be cut off.  
  
"We don't want to hear its life story! Lets go!" Ryoko yelled picking Sasami up and running over.  
  
"Hello0o0o0o…" Ryoko said awfully creepy, "Six large." She handed the worker the money and passed each person a cone.  
  
"Mmm, that was good." Sasami said as everyone finished up his or her food.  
  
"What ride now?" Tenchi asked putting an arm around Ryoko and lightly kissing her cheek.  
  
"The Tornado?" Mihoshi suggested…for once they listened to her.  
  
"Sounds good!" Washu said and they walked over.  
  
Soon they went to all the rides and it was dinnertime.  
  
"How about one more ride, my Ryoko?" Tenchi asked looking into her golden cat-like eyes longing for this one single ride.  
  
"What's that Tenchi?"  
  
"Tunnel of love." He replied taking her hand and walking toward it.  
  
The ride was peaceful. Tenchi put an arm around Ryoko and leaned in for a kiss. The passionate kiss lasted for only a few minutes, but they wished it would never end. They released and Ryoko put her head on Tenchi shoulder, his arm still wrapped around her.  
  
"I love you my Ryoko."  
  
"I love you to my Tenchi."  
  
The ride stopped, even though they hoped it wouldn't. "Come on. We have to get something to eat!" Washu complained her stomach growling.  
  
"Sure mom." Tenchi said without hesitation on the 'mom' part. He put an arm around Ryoko and walked over to them. "What restaurant?" He asked.  
  
"Well since it's your anniversary, you guys are going to Night Out. We're going to some fast food place."  
  
"Wait, isn't Night Out the really expensive romantic place?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Duh." Sasami giggled.  
  
"You guys will be fine at the fast food place?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, you Ryoko, Gokia, and Ayeka are going to Night Out. You'll have separate tables of course. We'll be fine. Just come back to the hotel. Sasami, Mihoshi, and I will be there."  
  
"What are you trying to pull mother?" Ryoko asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well…I want grandchildren."  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
Tenchi blushed, 'I want children too…not this early though!' Tenchi thought scratching the back of his head. Ryoko turned around to see Ayeka and Gokia kissing, she turned around quickly.  
  
"Ok, see you later." Ryoko said as they walked separate ways. 


	18. Ch18

1 Ch18  
  
A/N: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Leave me alone!  
  
*************************  
  
"Good evening, welcome to Night Out. Would you care for a beverage?" The waiter asked handing Tenchi and Ryoko menus.  
  
"Green tea." Ryoko said. "NO SAKE!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Same." Tenchi smiled.  
  
"I'll be back with your drinks." The waiter politely bowed and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"This is some place, huh, my Ryoko?" Tenchi said reaching over the table to hold her hand.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled, blushing a bit. Tenchi laughed. "What?" She asked confused.  
  
"You blushed. You never blushed before I told you I love you." He pointed out, making Ryoko blush more. She covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Well, my Tenchi…" She dropped her hands showing a seductive glow in her eyes. Tenchi started to blush. "HA! You blushed!"  
  
"Come on! That wasn't fare!"  
  
"All is fare in the game of love…" She said with a sexy look on her face. Tenchi bent his head down and came back up with his own expression.  
  
'Aw, he's trying so hard…" She thought.  
  
Tenchi's eyebrows were raised with a smile on his face. It looked more like a 'confused look' than a 'sexy look'. Ryoko rubbed her foot against his leg, "Still blushing?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess I am, my Ryoko." He loved it when he said 'my Ryoko.'  
  
"Here is your tea. Are you ready to order?" The waiter placed glasses on the table. And took their order.  
  
"So…Tenchi, do you have any moves?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know…moves."  
  
"No…not really…Do you?"  
  
"I have a few."  
  
"Well…show me."  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"That's not a move!"  
  
"Just answer!"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Are you close to your parents?"  
  
"Well, my mom died when I was young." Tenchi said looking really downhearted.  
  
"Aw, you poor dear." She said rubbing his hand.  
  
"Thanks…Oh! You're good!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Yeah." (I didn't make that up. The show 'Friends' did. On with the story…)  
  
"Well, I'm going to the ladies room." She stood up and walked away. "See now you're watching me walk." Tenchi laughed.  
  
"Here is your order, sir." The waiter placed the food on the table.  
  
"Thanks." Tenchi waited until Ryoko got back.  
  
"Wait long Tenchi dear?"  
  
"It seemed like forever!"  
  
"Waiting for me or to eat?"  
  
"You, my Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko laughed, "I know. Who can't love me?" Tenchi just smiled as she sat back down. They ate their dinner and talked about NOTHING! Because everyone's lives are boring!  
  
"Would you care for dessert?" The waiter came back.  
  
"Chocolate cake." Ryoko looked at Tenchi with puppy eyes.  
  
He gave in, "Two slices."  
  
"Right away sir." He bowed.  
  
"Tenchi…" Ryoko said with a seductive look on her face.  
  
"Yes my Ryoko?" Tenchi felt a sweat drop go down the back of his head.  
  
"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked rubbing his chest with her finger.  
  
"Uh…well…um…" He said turning crimson.  
  
"Well, I have to take a nice relaxing bath."  
  
'Don't be a loser!' He told himself, "Me too?" He said like a question.  
  
"Here is your cake." The waiter placed the cake down along with the bill.  
  
"Thank you." Tenchi said in a little voice.  
  
Once they finished eating Tenchi paid for the meal and left a tip. They walked out hand-in-hand.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Next chapter is about something. Everyone will be leaving Cloud-9 and going home. Wow. Uh, leave a review…I really don't care. 


	19. Ch19

A/N: Yes, the madness of this fic continues. I don't know what I'm gonna do anymore, I may just end it early. It has too many chapters already. I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Never did, never will. Listen, I'm sorry if you like this fic but I think I will make this the last chapter you won't miss much just mushy parts. So here it is LAST CHAPTER! We're skipping nine chapters but like I said nothing happens in them.  
  
----  
  
Together Tenchi and Ryoko had two children. The oldest, a boy was named after Tenchi's grandfather, and a girl Mayuka. Tenchi became an artist. They tend to visit Juri a lot since Washu put up one of her new inventions. They could go anytime they wanted and Ayeka and her husband could come there. Sasami has been a heart breaker and Ryo-Ohki is the same as ever. Ayeka and Gokia have their own children too. Mihoshi is still a ditz but with the help of her partner, Kiyone they both get a promotion.  
  
I think you'll be happy to hear, Yosho is training his great-grandson and great-granddaughter to fight.  
  
After the wedding, kids looked at Tenchi and Ryoko differently at school. And the prom was a moment to remember. Voted cutest couple.  
  
They're still young, but the love in their hearts burn warmer everyday they each wake up next to the person they love most . . . 


End file.
